deroderidderfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gebruiker:Station7/Filmseries gekeken door mijn zus
Deze filmseries zijn gekeken door mijn zus. Film series *'Alex Cross (film series)': **'Kiss the Girls': Finished **'Along Came a Spider': Finished **'Alex Cross (film)': To be seen *'Angelique (film series)': **'Angélique': **'Angélique The Road To Verseilles': **'Angélique and The King': (gedeeltelijk gezien) **'Untamable Angélique': **'Angélique and the Sultan': *'Austin Powers (film series)': **'Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery': Finished **'Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me': Finished **'Austin Powers in Goldmember': Finished **'Austin Powers 4': To be seen *'Battle of Iwo Jima': **'Flags of Our Fathers': Finished **'Letters from Iwo Jima': To be seen *'Bean (film series)': **'Bean (1997)': Finished **'Mr. Bean's Holiday': *'Bourne (film series)': Finished **'The Bourne Identity': Finished **'The Bourne Supremacy': Finished **'The Bourne Ultimatum': Finished **'The Bourne Legacy': Finished *'Captain America (film series)': **'Captain America: The First Avenger': Finished **'Captain America: The Winter Soldier': **'Captain America 3': *'Cars (film series)': **'Cars': Finished **'Cars 2': Finished **'Cars 3': *'Charlie's Angels (film series)': Finished **'Charlie's Angels': Finished **'Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle': Finished *'Cheaper by the Dozen (film series)': **'Cheaper by the Dozen': Finished **'Cheaper by the Dozen 2': *'Despicable Me (film series)': **'Despicable Me': Finished **'Despicable Me 2': Finished **'Despicable Me 3 (2017)': **'Minions (2015)': *'Die Hard (film series)': **'Die Hard': Finished **'Die Hard 2': Finished **'Die Hard 3': Finished **'Die Hard 4': **'Die Hard 5': *'Guardians of the Galaxy (film series)': **'Guardians of the Galaxy': Finished **'Guardians of the Galaxy 2': *'Harry Potter ': Finished **'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone': Finished **'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets': Finished **'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban': Finished **'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire': Finished **'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix': Finished **'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince': Finished **'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1': Finished **'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2': Finished *'High School Musical (film series)': **'High School Musical': Finished **'High School Musical 2': (Mogelijk gezien) **'High School Musical 3: Senior Year ': (Mogelijk gezien) *'Iron Man (film series)': **'Iron Man': **'Iron Man 2': Finished **'Iron Man 3': *'James Bond (film series)': **'Dr. No': Finished **'From Russia with Love': (Mogelijk gezien) **'Goldfinger': (Mogelijk gezien) **'Thunderball': (Mogelijk gezien) **'You Only Live Twice': (Mogelijk gezien) **'On Her Majesty's Secret Service': (Gedeeltelijk gezien) **'Diamonds Are Forever': Finished **'Live and Let Die': Finished **'The Man with the Golden Gun': Finished **'The Spy Who Loved Me': (Mogelijk gezien) **'Moonraker': (Waarschijnlijk niet gezien) **'For Your Eyes Only': (Mogelijk gezien) **'Octopussy': (Mogelijk gezien) **'A View to a Kill': Finished **'The Living Daylights': Finished **'Licence to Kill': (Mogelijk gezien) **'GoldenEye': Finished **'Tomorrow Never Dies': Finished **'The World Is Not Enough': Finished **'Die Another Day': Finished **'Casino Royale': Finished **'Quantum of Solace': Finished **'Skyfall': Finished *'Lara Croft ': Finished **'Lara Croft: Tomb Raider': Finished **'Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life': Finished *'Madagascar (film series)': Finished **'Madagascar': Finished **'Madagascar 2': Finished **'Madagascar 3': Finished *'Monsters, Inc. (film series)': Finished **'Monsters, Inc.': Finished **'Monsters University': Finished *'Mulan (film series)': Finished **'Mulan': Finished **'Mulan 2': Finished *'National Treasure (film series)': **'National Treasure': Finished **'National Treasure: Book of Secrets': Finished **'National Treasure 3': *'Oceans Trilogie (film series)': Finished **'Oceans Eleven': Finished **'Oceans Twelve': Finished **'Oceans Thirteen': Finished *'Planes (film series)': Finished **'Planes': Finished **'Planes: Fire & Rescue': Finished *'Pokémon': **'Pokémon the First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back': Finished **'Pokémon the Movie 2000 - The Power of One': Finished **'Pokémon 3: The Movie - Spell of the Unown': Finished **'Pokémon 4Ever - Celebi: Voice of the Forest': To be seen **'Pokémon Heroes': To be seen **'Jirachi: Wish Maker': To be seen **'Destiny Deoxys': To be seen **'Lucario and the Mystery of Mew': To be seen **'Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea': To be seen **'The Rise of Darkrai': To be seen **'Giratina and the Sky Warrior': To be seen **'Arceus and the Jewel of Life': To be seen **'Zoroark: Master of Illusions': To be seen **'Pokémon the Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom': To be seen **'Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram': To be seen **'Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice': To be seen **'Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened': To be seen **'Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction': To be seen *'Rambo (film series)': **'First Blood': Finished **'Rambo: First Blood Part II': **'Rambo III': **'Rambo': *'Rio (film series)': Finished **'Rio': Finished **'Rio 2': Finished *'Robert Langdon': **'The Da Vinci Code': Finished **'Angels & Demons': **'Inferno': To be seen *'Rush Hour': **'Rush Hour': **'Rush Hour 2': **'Rush Hour 3': Finished *'Scream (film series)': **'Scream': Finished **'Scream 2': Finished **'Scream 3': Finished **'Scream 4': To be seen *'Sissi (film series)': Finished **'Sissi (1955)': Finished **'Jonge Keizerin (1956)': Finished **'Woelige Jaren (1957)': Finished *'Spiderman (film series)': Finished **'Spiderman': Finished **'Spiderman 2': Finished **'Spiderman 3': Finished *'The Amazing Spider-Man (film series)': Finished **'The Amazing Spider-Man': Finished **'The Amazing Spider-Man 2': Finished *'The Dark Knight Trilogy': **'Batman Begins': Finished **'The Dark Knight': Finished **'The Dark Knight Rises': *'The Fast and the Furious (film series)': **'The Fast and the Furious ': **'2 Fast 2 Furious': Finished **'The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift': **'Fast and the Furious 4': **'Fast Five': **'Fast & Furious 6': *'The Hobbit (film series)': **'The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey': **'The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug': **'The Hobbit: The Battle of Five Armies': Finished *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame (film series)': Finished **'The Hunchback of Notre Dame': Finished **'The Hunchback of Notre Dame II': Finished *'The Hunger Games (film series)': **'The Hunger Games': Finished **'Catching Fire': **'Mocking Jay Part 1': **'Mocking Jay Part 2': *'The Lion King (film series)': Finished **'The Lion King': Finished **'The Lion King II: Simba's Pride': Finished **'The Lion King 1½': Finished *'The Lord of the Rings (film series)': Finished **'The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring': Finished **'The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers': Finished **'The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King': Finished *'The Nutty Professor (film series)': Finished **'The Nutty Professor (1996 film)': Finished **'Nutty Professor II: The Klumps': Finished *'Toy Story (film series)': **'Toy Story': Finished **'Toy Story 2': Finished **'Toy Story 3': Finished **'Toy Story 4': (2017, confirmed) *'Wild Things': **'Wild Things': Finished **'Wild Things 2': **'Wild Things 3': **'Wild Things 4':